


Tides of Pleasure

by Merfilly



Series: Charting an Unknown Course [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 23:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11323824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Kit, Aayla, and Bly navigate the circuit of their sexual relationship, enhancing their choice to be clan.





	Tides of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> If you need a visual for Aayla Secura, try the [breast entry at wookieepedia](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Breast/Legends) for a gorgeously NSFW one.

Waking up with Kit on one shoulder and Bly on the other was something Aayla Secura was completely at ease with. She had needed their presence the night before, so strongly, after Quinlan Vos had waltzed into the Jedi High Council meeting and summarily resigned from the Order. She knew he had been struggling with the Dark Side, suspected something very damaging had happened to him, yet... just like when she had most needed him, he had swanned off to brood all on his own.

Kit was doing much better and had resumed his place on the Council, and the three of them were flat out living in Kit's quarters these days without… any repercussions. Obi-Wan had been forceful, certainly, about the necessity of allowing the personal freedom to take bonds of Attachment, but with Mace and Agen also returning to duty on the Council, Aayla was certain this had to come to some form of confrontation.

"You're already thinking too much, love," Bly murmured against her throat as he shifted a little.

"It's Aayla; she rarely knows how to stop thinking." Kit shifted a little so his tentacles could let go of her lekku on his side. Aayla pouted when they disentangled, but didn't hold it for long as Kit rose up over her to kiss her warmly. She was then treated to him repeating this, across her, with Bly. Only then did he move out of the bed, moving so much more smoothly with all of the healing and care they had given him.

"Soak?" Bly asked.

"No, just necessaries," Kit said. "Keep the bed warm."

"Not going anywhere today, short of the Hapes Consortium actually making good on their threat to invade," Aayla said firmly. 

"You could always switch to their side and keep us poor hapless males as your tributaries?" Kit teased before ducking into the 'fresher.

"I could think of worse fates," Bly answered wryly, before nuzzling at the throat beneath his lips. Aayla stretched it out for him, pleased when he took the invitation and began kissing with tiny little nips at her skin. She moaned, encouraging more, her fingers stroking along his ribs and arm. The man pushed up on an elbow, and began properly exploring the bared skin from throat down to breast, lingering there when her nipple crisped under his attentions.

"More," Aayla demanded, knowing how much it went straight to Bly's cock to be ordered to do this. She had been uneasy about that at first, but he'd managed to reassure her he knew he was free to refuse, and now they both enjoyed it.

"Anything you wish, my General," Bly murmured, shifting so he could support himself and work his kisses down, tasting her skin with joy that thrummed between them.

Kit, coming back to the bedroom, just stood in the doorway a moment, watching and savoring that. Aayla was moving toward a blissful expression in her nude repose on the bed, moving ever so slightly as Bly's kisses and touches fed her hunger. When Kit did move, it was to settle beside her, his hand going not to her skin but to Bly's hair. Like Aayla, he found the texture fascinating, and Bly pushed into the touch for a moment before his trail of kisses brought him to Aayla's hips.

"More?" Bly asked, and Kit had to move his hand as Aayla reached to push Bly lower by his head and shoulder, earning a chuckle from both men.

"I think that is a yes, our dear commander," Kit purred, watching as the man settled between those muscular thighs. He let his senses flow over them, savoring both the growing musk of sexual desire and the peaceful love in the Force. He knew he was emitting his own pheromones, heightening their experience as the air grew thick with them, and his tentacles were twisting with anticipation as he leaned in to claim a kiss from Aayla.

That was met with much cooperation, even if the woman moaned into the kiss repeatedly from Bly's skillful mouth on her. Kit ran a hand over a lek, fingers tracing out the patterns, adding to Aayla's complete inability to do anything but writhe for them both. The kiss broke on a gasp, and Kit glanced down her body to see Bly had shifted just enough that Kit knew his tongue was buried inside their lover.

"He is so good to us, Aayla. How do you think we should reward his pleasing you?" Kit asked, even as his own body pulsed with suggestions.

"I… know what I want… him to do," she said around the hitches in her breathing as Kit's fingers kept their magic up in conjunction with Bly's questing tongue. "Or rather, who, my beloved Kit," she added, looking at him with intensity. 

Bly's moan was loud enough without taking him away from pleasing their lover for Kit to know that was agreeable with the human. His own body was caught in the pulse of heavy need at the idea. He had typically taken lovers he could penetrate, with a few exceptions in his life, but he ached to learn what it would be like with this man that he respected and cared for. The few other exceptions to penetrative sex had all been with non-humans, adding yet another level of anticipation.

"I think I like this plan, my heart," he agreed, before dipping in to add his mouth to her lek, coaxing her to sing out in pleasure for them both. He worked his way out to the tip, then drew it into his mouth, sucking gently. Her deep moan followed by a sharp cry was so satisfying, showing how well he and Bly could work together to ease her body toward release. Nor did it take long, as Bly added massaging at her breast to his talented licks and sucking, to bring Aayla fully to her peak and over it.

Kit sat up from teasing her lek and moved as Bly moved to crawl up along Aayla's body. The elder man leaned in across her body and claimed a kiss, licking at the taste of their shared lover on Bly's lips and tongue. 

"Oh that's just beautiful, my loves," Aayla said, when she had her senses back enough to truly appreciate the way the one kiss had turned into a series of nipping kisses shared between them.

"He is a most talented kisser," Kit said when he drew back from the man, to look down at her. "Native talent, or your teaching?"

"Both," Bly answered, making them all laugh. They settled back into the way they had slept, each man on one of her shoulders, careful of her lekku, hands moving in calming motions along her skin as they let her luxuriate in the afterglow of pleasure. Eventually, after enjoying the petting and claiming kisses from both of them, Aayla wriggled from between them, heading for the 'fresher.

"Right back," she promised, even as Bly was already moving closer to Kit.

"We'll be here," Kit answered, before his voice could break at Bly running a trail of kisses down one of the tentacles that had so recently healed. The man's tongue playing at the faint scarring was fast driving Kit to distraction and he never noticed the moment Bly's hand moved to rest on his abdomen, just barely above the genitalia.

"Is there anything I need to know, Kit, or special preparations?" Bly asked him once he stopped mouthing the tentacle.

"Touch along the edges until the membrane fully retracts? Ignore the stalk when it tries to thicken, and it will not be an issue," Kit instructed softly. "Are you certain you—"

"Yes," Bly said, not even needing to let Kit finish that to know he should reassure his lover. They'd talked over the possibility a few times, but it had never been the right moment. Now, Bly did exactly as he was told, moving has hand lower to trace the edges of the tear-drop depression above the stalk, as Kit called his mating tentacle. Kit shuddered violently at the first touch, but the way his tentacles pulsed, Bly knew it was pleasure at being touched at last. 

Aayla returned, sliding into the bed to sit against the headboard. Bly saw that, and drew his touch away. 

"You want to hold our love while I have him?" Bly asked in a low rasp, and Aayla smiled.

"You know me well, Bly."

Kit whimpered, knowing good and well that meant Aayla would be toying with his tentacles the same way he teased her lekku. "I may very well die from the bliss today," he declared, earning more quiet laughter before they rearranged themselves. Kit's head was pillowed on a thigh, that leg looped over his shoulder and his arm wrapped around the leg. Aayla did begin petting his tentacles, but her eyes were on Bly now. Nor did he fail to meet her anticipation of the moment, as the human slid down to kiss and lick at the skin all around Kit's membrane.

Words failed the Nautolan then, as he gasped from the sensuous experience, his hips flexing. The membrane thinned, drawing away from the opening bit by bit as those lips played havoc on pale skin. Kit could not help but press up when Bly's tongue traced the edge of the opening before dipping in briefly.

"Different," Bly said softly as he pulled back, briefly rubbing at his own cock to ease some of the ache of waiting for this. 

"Yes," Aayla agreed, before looking down at Kit. "Ready, my love?"

"Please?"

The word only added to the ache Bly was feeling, and he knelt up, finding the angle they need for this. It wasn't quite like with Aayla, yet it was definitely pleasurable for them both, as the ripple of muscle, heat, and wetness enveloped Bly's cock. Bly rested there, thinking to let them catch their breath from the slow entry, and then he discovered just how different it was in truth, because that rippling effect of muscle around him didn't let up.

"Oh, storms," Bly said, feeling the motion in every nerve of his already strained cock. Adding the sensation of the half-erect stalk just behind his balls made Bly certain that he could not, would not last very long in this at all. Kit hooking a leg behind his just reinforced that no motion from him was necessary, and he rested his forehead in the middle of that muscular chest. He felt Aayla drag her fingernails through his hair, felt Kit's other hand come to rest on his hip.

"Our commander, our love," Kit murmured, even as the tides in his blood were threatening to sweep him fully away from his words again.

"So beautiful, the pair of you," Aayla assured them, watching avidly when instinct did demand movement, and Bly's hips flexed in time with the rippling around his cock.

Together, the two men reached for new heights of pleasure, with Kit fully open in the Force and imprinting deeper than ever on both his Jedi and his human lovers. The basic sensitivity to his Jedi allowed Bly to catch the edge of the sensual satisfaction, as the scent in the room deepened with Kit's completion. The deep pulsing of the muscles holding Bly drove him right over the edge too, his voice hoarse as he called out Kit's name.

How long it took to get their sense back was a matter for debate later, but eventually Bly shifted his weight off of Kit enough for comfort, and looked up at Aayla's gentle smile.

"I think, my general, we should definitely keep him," he managed to say, and that triggered the laughter that was so precious to them all.

"Good. Because I don't want to be anywhere else," Kit promised them.

"As if I'd let either of you go now."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ilyena-Sylph for the beta and encouragement.


End file.
